Gallery Stage
, known as Energy Mine Ruins in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, is Armored Armadillo's stage in Mega Man X, Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, and Mega Man Xtreme. Appearances ''Mega Man X'' As this mine is a prime source of raw materials needed to manufacture weapons, Sigma ordered Armored Armadillo to capture the mine to keep a supply of materials. X went to the mine to stop the operation. The stage contains three areas with red minecarts that can be used to move faster, and the last minecart is necessary to reach the boss shutter as a large pit stands between it and the end of the rails. Two areas contain a Mole Borer digging through a tunnel. After obtaining all items from the game and returning to the stage, the Hadoken can be found in a secret Light Capsule above the boss shutter. In the Japanese versions and English iOS version, Dr. Light says that he learned the technique while training in the waterfalls visible in the background of the area. Items *Sub Tank - Behind where the first Mole Borer appears. *Life Up - In the path of the second Mole Borer. Take it before the Mole Borer destroys the ceiling, or destroy the Mole Borer before it reaches the area. Enemies Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: *Batton Bone *Batton M-501 *Dig Labour *Flammingle *Metal Wing *Metall C-15 *Mole Borer *Spiky Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: (Vile Mode) *Batton Bone *Batton M-501 *Crag Man *Dig Labour *Flammingle *Jamminger *Metal Wing *Metall C-15 *Mole Borer *Spiky *Turn Cannon ''Mega Man Xtreme A digital reproduction of the mine appeared in the Mother Computer from the Hunter Base. Some differences from the original include Batton M-501 being absent and the Light Capsule being easily spotted instead of being a secret, containing the Zero Scramble program Dash. The Sub Tank and Life Up are in the same spot from the original Gallery. '''Enemies:' *Batton Bone *Dig Labour *Flammingle *Metal Wing *Metall C-15 *Mole Borer *Spiky Other appearances Gallery appeared as one of the backgrounds from the Street Fight mode in Street Fighter × All Capcom. Other media ''Rockman X'' manga After Sting Chameleon's defeat, Armored Armadillo challenged X to a duel in a fortified . At first X has trouble against Armadillo, but he used the mine's agonium, a mineral that reacts to fire, to interfere with Armadillo's heat sensor. After Armored Armadillo's defeat, Vile destroyed the mine and all inside, including Armadillo and his subordinates. Angry, X goes after Vile in a nearby ghost town. ''Irregular Hunter Rockman X While investigating the theft of rare minerals, Zero found that the Maverick Kinkō Sōdā and his subordinates where behind it, and attacks them in the alone. Sigma orders X to help Zero finish the Mavericks, but also says that Zero's behavior is suspicious and X should keep an eye on him. After thinking a bit, Sigma believes that Zero may be a problem for his plans, and orders Armored Armadillo to finish Zero, saying that he may be a Maverick. Inside the mine, Zero and X defeated Kinkō's minions, and Armadillo appears to attack Zero. X can't believe that Sigma labelled Zero a Maverick, and he tries to talk with Armadillo. As Armored Armadillo won't listen to him, X fights him to buy time for Zero to finish his task, gaining the Head Parts during the battle. Zero finds Kinkō Sōdā and destroys him, and later returns to assist X. Seeing he is in disadvantage, Armadillo retreats. After this, Zero decides to investigate why Sigma thinks he is a Maverick, and tells X to return to the Maverick Hunters to avoid being considered a Maverick. Gallery SFXAC Gallery Stage.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom RX1M Agonium.png|Agonium ore in the Rockman X manga RX1M Agonium Mine destroyed.png|A town near the destroyed agonium mine in the Rockman X manga Category:Mega Man X stages Category:Mega Man Xtreme stages